


One-Upmanship

by mistleto3



Series: Sarumi smut [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, misaru, sarumi fest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: After Saruhiko made a dig at Misaki for finishing faster than him, Misaki is determined to get his revenge.





	One-Upmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from an earlier fic of mine, [Parthenophilia,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242343) based on this [headcanon](http://pope-of-the-snail-church.tumblr.com/post/150715212691/mikototsu-trash-headcanon-that-saruhiko-and) with addition from the lovely [@pope-of-the-snail-church](http://pope-of-the-snail-church.tumblr.com) on tumblr and a comment from [xladysaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya) (like a year ago oops) that someone should write this into a fic. 
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2017, Day 8: Free day
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/162976552229/one-upmanship)

In the few weeks immediately following the first time Misaki and Saruhiko finally had sex, they’d barely been able to keep their hands off each other. Now that the awkwardness surrounding that initial encounter was over and done with, all the repressed sexual energy that had apparently been building up in both of them before they’d taken that step seemed to have come to a head, and the pair were at each other almost every day, sometimes more than once. The combination of the anticipation they’d both been trying to suppress before their relationship had taken that turn, and the inevitable hormones involved with two young men in a new relationship, meant they were struggling to think of anything else. Misaki had even ventured to Saruhiko’s workplace at one point after a text conversation had gotten a little heated, and the pair had ended up in one of Tsubaki-Mon’s bathrooms one lunch break, sucking each other off.

Of course, Misaki’s bashfulness hadn’t completely subsided in just a few short weeks, so he still struggled to actually talk about the deed, but he found that grabbing his partner and kissing him until the pair were breathless was just as effective a means of initiating as any form of verbal communication.

However, in the aftermaths of their rendezvous, it would take a moment before Misaki’s inhibitions and therefore his bashfulness completely returned, and at one point he had managed to voice that it seemed to him they’d done things in a bit of a weird order. When Saruhiko asked what he meant, he explained that he thought most people usually started off with the tamer stuff- handjobs and oral and the like, and worked their way up to the full-on anal sex later on (he didn’t exactly word it that explicitly, though).

Which had started a conversation about what other stuff they wanted to try (Saruhiko had to ask Misaki to repeat a lot of the things he said because he mumbled most of it, embarrassed by talking so explicitly about that kind of thing) which had led to them spending the next few weeks trying that stuff out. Since that first time, they hadn’t actually hit a home run, so to speak, but they’d been more than content to occupy themselves with everything else- using their hands, their mouths, frottage, mutual masturbation, lazy morning sex, drunk sex, shower sex, sixty-nine... at one point, Saruhiko had even let Misaki finger him, which in Misaki's mind was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever done.

Saruhiko had teased Misaki on a couple of occasions that he found it easier to suck cock than he did to talk about sucking cock. But that wasn't the only thing Saruhiko had teased him about that had been playing on Misaki's mind.

Ever since the first time they’d had sex, Misaki had been planning how to make good on his promise that next time, there was no way he was letting himself… reach the finishing line before Saruhiko, so to speak. He'd done some research online on how to last longer (before clearing his browser history three times, just to be safe), and had come up with a small arsenal of rather devious tactics, though most of these were simply to focus all his attention on Saruhiko to give himself a head start.

He also hoped getting used to all the stuff they'd been doing together in the meantime would help, so he was no longer a mess of anticipation and anxiety when it came down to going all the way again. Even though he still got a little shy and a little nervous, once he'd broken through the initial barrier of getting his arousal to outweigh his nerves, he usually did okay. He didn’t think he’d ever truly get accustomed to seeing his best friend naked and getting to do this kind of stuff with him, but it was getting easier to keep a cool head, and as a result he found he was able to draw things out much longer than on that first time.

The topic of hitting another home run didn't come up again for a while, and this time, it was Saruhiko who brought it up. The pair were lying in each other's arms, catching their breath after another of their late night romps, when Saruhiko asked, seemingly casually:

"When do you want to have sex again?"

Misaki quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "We just finished?"

"I mean, going all the way."

"Oh, like...?" Misaki made a circle with his thumb and forefinger, and poked the tip of his other index finger through it.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes at the childishness of the gesture. "Yes."

"U-um, well, whenever."

"Tomorrow night?"

Misaki nodded. "S-sure, if you're not too tired from work or anything."

Saruhiko gave a faint, playful smirk. "It's a date."

* * *

 

Misaki spent the next day getting progressively more and more nervous. Even though it had definitely been _good_ the first time, he was hoping that with a little more practice and experience under his belt (no pun intended), round two would be even better. And hopefully slightly longer. He spent the entire day distracted by the prospect of that evening’s encounter, equal parts anxious and excited, and he barely heard a word any of his fellow clansmen said to him all day.

After Misaki got back from Homra that afternoon, he took a cold shower to calm his nerves, hoping that taking some time to prepare himself would quieten his anxiety at least in part. However, it seemed the opposite was true- cleaning and shaving some rather embarrassing places was the opposite of relaxing, especially as he managed to nick some skin very close to an area that he very much did not want to injure. As he contorted himself standing in the bathtub, he found himself reflecting on the fact that the online videos made sex look a lot more glamorous than it actually was, and left out all the awkward parts, like having to shave one's own ass crack.

Once he'd decided he'd done as good a job as he was ever going to do, he set down the accursed razor and stood under the stream of cool water for a while, taking a moment to think about exactly why all this was going to be worth it. Vivid images of the first time they'd done this, images Misaki had done his best to emblazon into his memory, came rushing into the forefront of his mind, along with those of the things he wanted to try out this time. He bit his lip as heat began to kindle deep in his abdomen, and he reached for the bottle of lubricant he'd brought into the bathroom with him. This was parts one and two of his (in his opinion) dastardly plan to outlast his boyfriend- step one was to get off a few hours before the main event so it took him longer whilst he was with his partner, and step two was to prepare himself a little beforehand, so it didn't take so long when Saruhiko was doing it.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself about the ingenuity of his plot as he coated his fingers with the lubricant, then reached behind himself to press one inside, starting to stroke his growing erection with his free hand. The anticipation that had been building up in him since last night combined with the thought of Saruhiko on top of him again, trying to bite back the noises he wanted to make the way he always did, meant it didn't take Misaki long to bring himself to completion. He rode the fingers inside himself as he came, exhaling Saruhiko's name in a long, juddering sigh.

The inevitable post-orgasm embarrassment hit him like a truck as it always did, and the pink tinge in Misaki’s cheeks didn't fade until long after he'd cleaned himself up and dried off. He checked about three different times that he'd remembered to put the bottle of lubricant back in the bedside drawer so Saruhiko didn't catch on to what he'd done before getting dressed.

When Saruhiko finally got back from work, Misaki was in the kitchen cooking dinner; seeing as Saruhiko had called tonight's arrangement a "date," he figured he should at least try and make it a little bit romantic. So he cooked one of Saruhiko's favourite hotpots, putting less vegetables in than usual, and lit a candle to place in the centre of the dining table. Admittedly, it was only a tealight from the bag of them they'd bought in case of power cuts, but he figured it was the thought that counted.

"I'm home," Saruhiko called from the door, kicking off his boots and padding into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"It's dinner," Misaki replied, turning around to kiss his boyfriend hello. "It's still simmering, so there's time for you to take a shower and get changed if you want."

Saruhiko nodded gratefully and stole another kiss before heading into the bathroom.

The dinner passed uneventfully- they asked each other about their day, and Saruhiko made a teasing remark about the candle, but he was smiling as he did so, and clearly thought the gesture was endearing. It was obvious both of their minds were elsewhere though, preoccupied with the prospect of what would happen later that night, and this fact was only punctuated when Misaki cleared away the dishes from the table and Saruhiko slapped his ass playfully as he turned away, nearly making Misaki drop the stack of plates. He shot Saruhiko a glare, but was quick to get his revenge, returning the favour for Saruhiko as he got up to wash the dishes.

They continued to be preoccupied as they sat down to watch the next episode of the TV show they’d been marathoning together; both of them were only half paying attention to the screen as they cuddled up on the couch. The skin contact proved far too distracting, and they only managed to get about ten minutes into the episode before they were making out- initially, it had just been a brief peck on the lips, but then they’d sunken into the kiss, and the next thing Misaki knew, his tongue was in Saruhiko’s mouth and he had crawled into his lap without ever quite realising it’d happened.

Within a few minutes, they were both panting, their cheeks flushed and their eyes glinting with lust as they broke apart. They shared a loaded glance, then were almost immediately on their feet as Misaki seized Saruhiko’s wrist and pulled him into their bedroom. Saruhiko tugged Misaki’s shirt over his head before crushing their lips together again, and their arms wound around one another’s waists as their hands roamed hungrily across whatever bare skin they could reach. The kiss quickly became rougher, and they toppled onto the mattress, Saruhiko falling on top of his partner. Misaki slid his palms up Saruhiko’s back under his top and raked his nails across his shoulders.

They undressed one another hurriedly, fumbling with buttons and zippers as they kissed at every inch of skin within reach, pausing every so often to leave trails of love bites over each other’s throats and shoulders. Misaki’s underwear was the last garment to come off; Saruhiko’s mouth was latched onto the tattoo on his collarbone, sucking on the flesh as he pawed at his lover’s waistband, and Misaki arched his back up towards his lips as he kicked his boxers off and tossed them onto the floor. As soon as they were both naked, they pressed their bodies together, arching their backs into one another’s embrace.

Then suddenly, Misaki found himself on top of Saruhiko, having been rolled over. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but at the way Saruhiko was looking at him, whatever it was that he’d been about to say dissolved in his throat. Saruhiko’s eyes were half-lidded with arousal, staring up at him through askew glasses, his cheekbones tinged faintly pink and his lips parted slightly as his breath came in pants. His hair was slightly tangled, fanned out around his head against the pillow.

Misaki swallowed at the sight of his lover; it still took his breath away to see him like this. Slowly over the course of the last few weeks, Saruhiko had been getting more comfortable with his body, but him exposing himself this way, lying underneath his partner with his legs open and a glimmer of lust in his eyes, was still a surprise to Misaki. Seeing him like this sent a jolt of heat through the pit of Misaki's stomach, and he couldn't resist burying his face in his throat, kissing every inch of his neck and collarbone and shoulder, tracing the trail of love bites he’d left earlier over the scarred tattoo and down his chest. Saruhiko arched his back up towards his lover's kisses, a slow contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Misaki..." he breathed, then reached down to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes. Meeting his gaze sent another shiver down Misaki's spine.

"Y-yeah?"

Saruhiko dropped his gaze, seeming briefly unsure of himself.

"Saruhiko?" Misaki's voice was gentle, trying to coax whatever it was he wanted to say out of him.

Saruhiko cleared his throat. "Do you wanna pitch tonight?"

Misaki was caught off guard by the suggestion, and at the expression on his face, Saruhiko looked as though he wanted to retract the proposal. Misaki cut in before he could.

"O-of course I do! J-just didn't expect you to ask for that..."

Saruhiko huffed indignantly, and suddenly Misaki let out a frustrated whine.

"What?"

"I shaved my ass for nothing..."

Saruhiko paused for a moment, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"S-shut up..." Misaki protested.

"You shaved for me," Saruhiko teased. "How thoughtful."

Misaki bit down on his shoulder to shut him up, smirking against the flesh as Saruhiko took a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-you want me to fuck you or not?" he hissed.

Saruhiko smirked at his attempt at dominance, but he sunk down in Misaki's arms nonetheless, allowing his legs to fall open again in invitation, and Misaki wasted no time in accepting. He continued kissing down Saruhiko's chest and over his abdomen, pressing his lips to every inch of bare flesh until he finally reached his partner's hips, nibbling on the skin stretched over the sharp points of bone. He was hyperaware of the way Saruhiko stared at him as his head wandered slowly downwards, shivering as his slender fingers combed through his hair.

In a way, this was sort of a blessing. Aside from the fact that Misaki very much enjoyed the idea of fucking his partner, he was also already concocting ways of twisting this to his advantage- he was determined he wouldn't be the first one finishing, and this seemed like the perfect way to get the upper hand.

Unable to keep the smirk from his lips as he did so, Misaki slid his tongue up the underside of Saruhiko's cock, relishing in the sigh that Saruhiko let out at the sensation. He was quick to take him into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and pumping it slowly in time with the bobbing of his head. Saruhiko's fingers tightened in his hair, pressing his lips together to bite back a moan as he rolled his hips towards his lover's mouth.

Misaki relished in the little noises that Saruhiko couldn't quite swallow, the way his body moved involuntarily in response to the pleasure. And it was only more enjoyable now that he knew he was giving himself a head-start in his little competition with every passing moment.

Saruhiko interrupted him though, reaching for the bottle of lubricant in the bedside drawer and pressing it into Misaki's hand, a silent demand for him to _get on with it._ And it wasn't like Misaki could deny him.

Without lifting his mouth from its task, Misaki coated his fingers in the lubricant and quickly set about massaging Saruhiko's entrance, before slowly easing the tip of his index finger inside him, taking it steadily to let him get used to the still relatively unfamiliar sensation. But Saruhiko didn’t seem bothered by the new feeling- quite the opposite actually; as he rocked his hips towards the dexterous movements of his partner's tongue, he had also started to press back onto his finger, pushing it deeper into him.

Misaki had to oblige him, sliding the digit knuckle-deep and angling it up towards his stomach, curling his fingertip as he thrust it slowly in and out of his lover in time with the movement of his mouth. The moans began to flood more freely from Saruhiko's mouth as Misaki continued his ministrations; the added stimulation meant he couldn't quite stop the sounds he was trying so hard not to make from escaping through his gritted teeth. His eyes had fallen closed, and his head tipped back against the pillows as he arched his back, thrusting back and forth between the attention of Misaki's hands and his lips.

Misaki waited as long as he could resist before sliding a second finger inside him, then shivered at the pleasured groan that Saruhiko let out in response. But to Misaki's dismay, Saruhiko's response to the stimulation was to pull Misaki's head up by his hair, and he let his cock slide out of his mouth _._ Though admittedly, Misaki couldn't be too disappointed- the sting of pain as Saruhiko tugged on his hair sent goosebumps down the back of his neck, and the way he pulled Misaki up the bed to kiss him deeply coaxed a moan past Misaki's own lips.

Saruhiko didn't break the urgent kiss for a long moment, and when he did, it was only to demand more, before hurriedly crushing their mouths together again. Misaki immediately fumbled to press a third finger inside him, relishing in the way Saruhiko almost whimpered against his lips as he stretched him. Then, Misaki made a grab for the lubricant once more, hurrying to slick his cock with it. He was aching with need by that point, letting out an involuntary whine as he finally paid some much-needed attention to his own aching arousal.

Saruhiko was the one to make the next move. He'd opened his eyes to look up at his partner, staring at him stroking himself, and he was immediately spurred on by the sight. With an impatient groan, he pushed Misaki's hand away from himself, and Misaki withdrew his fingers obediently, then rolled onto his back, grabbing Saruhiko by the hips to pull him into his lap.

Saruhiko shivered as he knelt over him (Misaki didn't miss the way his thighs trembled ever so subtly from the strain of holding himself up) and he reached behind himself to wrap his fingers around Misaki's cock, resting it between his ass cheeks and grinding it between them, letting out a shaky sigh as he did so.

Misaki could do nothing but stare at his partner- he'd never seen his reservations slip away like this. Seeing him on top of him, rolling his hips freely, his pale skin flushed by his racing pulse and his erection twitching between his thighs... Misaki almost could have cum just from watching him. He was _irresistible._ He reached down impatiently, stopping the movement of Saruhiko’s hips with one hand as he gripped his own erection with the other, positioning it against his lover’s entrance.

Saruhiko paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady himself as his gaze locked with his lover’s, before finally sinking down onto his cock. He barely moved a few centimetres at first before lifting back up again, testing the waters, but with each subtle motion of his hips he slid further down, until he'd taken half of Misaki's shaft inside of him. Every time he moved, little gasps, stifled whimpers, low groans escaped his lips. Misaki had never seen him so expressive before.

After a few more of those experimental thrusts, Saruhiko seemed to have adjusted to the sensation, and he finally rolled his hips down to take his partner hilt deep, letting out a deep moan of ecstasy as he did so. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the sensation, before he started to roll his hips. His movements were jerky and uncertain as he got used to the feeling of having Misaki inside him, but the expression on his face was one of pleasure rather than pain- his lips hung open as he found his rhythm, riding Misaki slowly. Even with his inexperience, Saruhiko still felt amazing; Misaki dug his nails into Saruhiko's hips as he helped him move on top of him, gritting his teeth at how _incredible_ it felt to be inside him. The heat, the tightness, the friction of him falling into a rhythm, lifting up a few inches before sinking back down again, the way he twitched around him at the pleasure… Misaki had to bite his lip to keep his vision in focus; it was beginning to blur around the edges, but he wanted so desperately to watch his lover's face. The way his Saruhiko’s expression contorted in what was increasingly turning from pleasure to ecstasy sent lightning shooting down every one of Misaki's nerves. It was electrifying, watching Saruhiko's eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep them from sliding shut, and seeing his mouth threatening to fall open if he didn't keep his teeth clamped around his lower lip, trying to hold back the groans rising in his throat.

Neither of them wanted to move from that position, allowing themselves to get swept up by the blissful new sensation. Misaki’s own groans had begun to escape him freely as Saruhiko had finally gotten used to the sensation and grown more confident. Their movements were slow and steady, but every time Saruhiko sank down and Misaki rolled his hips up to meet him, it brought fresh moans bubbling past their lips. Misaki’s hands slid up and down Saruhiko’s sides, trailing over his feverish skin almost reverently as he admired the sight of his lover riding him. The bruises he’d left on his throat earlier had blossomed, deep violet against his pink-flushed skin, and his enjoyment was written in his every movement- every tremble of his limbs and every twist in his facial expression.

Misaki lost track of time as he savoured the sensation, but eventually, the rhythm of their thrusts began to pick up, and he could feel himself nearing the edge. Still half-conscious of the challenge he’d set himself, he reached down to stroke Saruhiko's cock, pumping it in time with their movements, and finally the groans started slipping out of Saruhiko's throat in earnest. He couldn't seem to hold them back anymore, and the sound of his pleasure sent goosebumps rippling across Misaki's skin.

And then suddenly, Misaki found himself on top of his partner; Saruhiko had rolled them over, toppling onto his back and pulling Misaki down onto him. He cried out as the sudden movement pushed Misaki deeper inside him. Saruhiko's nails immediately found his partner's back, clawing at it with each thrust as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. They were both panting by now. Their movements became more and more frenzied with every passing moment as Saruhiko bucked his hips up eagerly to meet Misaki's.

Misaki planted his hand on the mattress beside Saruhiko's head, the other once more sliding between them to resume stroking his partner's cock. Saruhiko's deep groans only grew louder at the stimulation, and he had begun to genuinely writhe beneath Misaki, his back arching as his hips bucked haphazardly upwards towards the source of his pleasure. One of his hands fell from Misaki's shoulder to fist in the sheets.

"Misaki..." The way Saruhiko groaned his name made the edges of Misaki's vision go dark, but he fought to keep his eyes focussed on his partner's face, trying to engrave the sight of him into his memory. Saruhiko had never let go like this before, never let the pleasure overcome him this thoroughly, sweep away the last of his inhibitions. Every wave of ecstasy was written across him in the noises that escaped his mouth, and in the way his body twitched, his thighs trembling as they wrapped around Misaki's waist. It was the hottest thing Misaki had ever seen.

Suddenly, Saruhiko's groans snagged in his throat, and he buried his face in Misaki's shoulder, muffling a rapturous cry against his shoulder as his whole body tensed. He raked his nails down his lover's back as he came, his release splattering across both of their abdomens.

Misaki held on just about long enough to let Saruhiko ride out his orgasm before the way he twitched around him pulled him over the edge after his partner, and he emptied himself deep inside him with a ragged groan.

As the final waves of Saruhiko's climax subsided, he slumped back onto the mattress, letting his arms and head drop back onto the sheets as he let out a shaky sigh. There was a subtle smile on his face, comfortable and satisfied, and the sight of it made Misaki's chest feel funny. It was a privilege to see him like this, vulnerable, but relaxed at the same time.

Misaki pulled out carefully and finally allowed himself to collapse beside his partner, panting hard. To his surprise, Saruhiko cuddled up to his side immediately, resting his head on Misaki's bruised collarbone with a sigh of contentment. It was unusual for Saruhiko to be this openly affectionate, but Misaki supposed his inhibitions hadn't quite returned yet as he basked in his afterglow, and Misaki wasn't complaining. It was a rare blessing to see the softer side of him, but since they'd gotten together, it had been surfacing more and more often, and Misaki couldn't help but be proud that he had that effect on his partner.

There was only so long it could last, though, and eventually their aftershocks ebbed, and Saruhiko grimaced at the mess their escapades had left behind.

"I'm gonna go clean up."

"Wanna shower together? After you've, ya know..."

"Gotten the cum out of my ass? Yeah, I'll call you through."

Misaki shoved him playfully for being so explicit, and Saruhiko smirked down at him as he got to his feet. But he was caught off-guard when Misaki smacked him on the backside as he stood up, and he yelped quietly in surprise, then shot Misaki a weak glare. Misaki responded with a smug grin as he watched him turn and walk through to the bathroom, biting his lip at the sight of his cum dripping down his boyfriend’s thighs.

He was still smirking when Saruhiko called him into the bathroom, and his boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him as he entered the room.

"What?"

"I told you I'd outlast you the next time we did it," Misaki taunted.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, climbing into the bathtub. "You really took that seriously?"

"You're only saying that because you lost."

"I wouldn't call having the best orgasm of my life 'losing'," he replied nonchalantly, and Misaki blushed.

"R-really?"

"Apparently I like receiving." Saruhiko shrugged.

"W-well good, because I like the look on your face. You should... let loose like that more often. I-it's hot."

Another ghost of that genuine smile played across Saruhiko's lips, but he quickly papered over it with a teasing smirk. "To say not five minutes ago you had your cock in me, you've gotten awfully bashful again awfully quickly." His grin only widened as he watched Misaki jump at his lewd choice of words.

"S-shut it."

As Misaki stepped into the bathtub beside him and turned the shower on, Saruhiko leaned over to peck him on the lips.

"It's cute. But I like it when you lose it, too. You're hot when you get so riled up you can't even be embarrassed anymore," he said with a playful smile.  

Misaki let out an affronted huff, hiding his face in Saruhiko's shoulder so his partner couldn't see him blushing. But as he did so, he gave a sharp, vengeful nip to one of the bruises on Saruhiko’s skin.

Saruhiko gasped, shooting Misaki another weak glare, but there was a faint smirk playing on both of their lips. It seemed it would be one of those days where one round wasn't quite enough.


End file.
